Leaving
by lovethecrimsonfield
Summary: The last day...
1. Chapter 1

_**Had a random idea... so here it is. Let me know if you all like it, I'm not sure if it will be a long story yet but we will see. Hope you enjoy X**_

Today was the day. The war was over and everybody was going back home. These last few years had changed Kitty's lives, she had joined as a VAD a young woman desperate to run away from her past and now she was leaving a strong woman and of course not forgetting her gorgeous man: Tom.

The girls were getting emotional saying goodbye to each other, they had formed an unbreakable bond and even though they would all see each other soon, as they had promised to meet up, they were still very sad that seeing each other every day had come to an end. Kitty and Tom had kept their relationship protected while the war was on, they didn't want to risk anything and now the war was other they were excited to start their future together. The cars were waiting to pick everyone up and everyone was saying their last goodbyes. Kitty and Tom were heading to London where Tom had a job waiting for him in the local hospital, Kitty's plan for when she got to London was to try her best to get in touch with Sylvie, Tom had promised to help her and with his support Kitty felt more confident in approaching the situation.

Tom said his goodbyes and had a long chat with Miles; he knew he was going to miss him a lot. Miles had helped Tom through a lot during the war and they knew they would stay friends for as long as they lived. Miles was planning on going around Europe and researching into medicine; he promised he would stay in touch with Tom and would come and visit when he could. They hugged each other and then Tom called Kitty over. They had become very close the three of them especially as Miles was one of the only people who knew about their relationship. Miles hugged Kitty and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Tom picked up his and Kitty's bags and they made their way to the car that was waiting for them. As the engine started they moved further and further away from what had been their home for the last few years. It looked empty which was quite the contrast to what it was when soldiers were being brought in and everyone was running around do jobs here and there. Tom looked into Kitty's brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm excited for our adventure" he said before kissing her on the lips and then locking his hand into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first week of settling into their new home and everything was going perfectly for them. Tom had started working at the hospital which made Kitty feel lonely but she knew that he had to work and she just cherished the moments she had when he wasn't working. Life after the war was so different for Kitty and Tom, no more hiding around and not being able to be affectionate around each other. Instead of being wary of who was watching Kitty and Tom could embrace their relationship in public and they loved it. Kitty loved that Tom would hold her hand in public and kiss and hug her throughout the day, the littlest things made her so happy and she never knew that she could be so in love with someone. Tom made everything better for her and had been so kind to her and respectful of her past. While Kitty was working at the hospital during the war her and Toms relationship hadn't developed so much not because they didn't want it to but because they had to tip toe around everywhere because of the chance of them being caught. Since they were in London everything thing was different, their relationship was more official and even though she trusted Tom with all her heart she still had her guard up a little. She wasn't sure why because she knew that she loved Tom but because of her past she always felt like she was rushing everything and didn't want to rush things with Tom. Tom respected this as he was the perfect gentleman and unlike many men in those days who would have rushed a beautiful young lady into bed Tom was gentle and understanding and that made Kitty love him even more.

Over the next few months Kitty and Tom got into a schedule, Tom would work Monday to Friday and Kitty would stay at home and do cooking and cleaning. They were both so in love with each other. Weekends was when they had their quality time together as Tom wouldn't get in till late on weekdays, it was over the last few days where Kitty had noticed Tom was not being himself. Every time she asked him about it he would say that it was work and that it was nothing for her to worry about but she knew that it wasn't that. The reason why Tom was being so unlike himself was because he was planning to ask Kitty to marry him. Everything was going so perfectly for them and Tom never wanted to spend another day without her by his side but he was terrified… terrified of what she would say. He had it all planned out , he would say the words over and over in his head of how he would ask her because he wanted it to be perfect but with Kitty's previous marriage all he could think about was her being scared and saying no. He had picked out the most beautiful ring; it was the most expensive one in the shop he knew that price didn't matter but the deep blue diamond which he knew was her favourite made him buy it.

"So I thought we could have a picnic in the park today" he said.

"That's sounds lovely let me just get changed and then I'll prepare…"

Tom interrupted "I've already prepared the food, you don't always have to do everything you know" he walked over to her and kissed her forehead before making his way down the stairs.

Kitty got dressed and then also made her way downstairs to be greeted by Tom who was waiting with a picnic box in his hand.

"You look beautiful as ever, shall we?" he asked.

"Thank you" she blushed and then reached out her hand and they began waking outside of the house.

Tom was nervous while walking towards the park; this was a big moment for him. He didn't class himself as the romantic type even though Kitty thought he was and he was worried the day wouldn't go as he would like it to. As they got closer to the park they passed a flower shop where Tom purchased one red rose which he then gave to Kitty. He said he wasn't romantic but he actually was he just didn't realise it. As they entered the park they found an area of grass to sit on, Tom placed the blanket down and Kitty gracefully sat down but Tom didn't join her instead he remained stood up and didn't take his eye of Kitty.

"Tom? What are you doing?" she said with slight laughter in her voice.

"I really really love you and I wouldn't want to spend a day without you, you make me the happiest man alive and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't of met you" he said his voice a little shaky.

Kitty didn't know where this had all come from but she sat there and smiled and was just about to stand up and give Tom a kiss when he knelt onto one knee.

"Oh my…" Kitty gasped.

"Katherine Trevelyan….. Will you marry me?" he asked the nerves reflecting in his tone.

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it and I'm excited for the chapters to come. I'm absolutely gutted and so upset about the news of there not being another series it has really made me sad because it was such an excellent programme. I really hope with this news that the amount of stories doesn't reduce because I love reading every single one of them and with there not being another series to look forward to everyone's stories are going to be the only thing that I have to enjoy related to The Crimson Field. Anyway please review because I love reading everyone's comments and if anyone has any suggestions then be my guest to leave them. X**


End file.
